A Lesson in Love
by Enigma Ladies
Summary: Haruhi's first day at the University. But who is that professor? Hm...looks familiar.


**A/N: KYOUYA WILL BE MIIIIIIINE! Naw, not really. But I wish…I soooo love him. -Genie-**

**Loveless: _noooo. _Kyoya is _mine! _Heehee…**

**Lera: FIGHT TO THE DEATH!! FIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHT!! grabs popcorn and watches with the other host members as Kyoya pushes his glasses up exasperatedly Aww...Kyoya...you could make some money off of this. he turns and stares at her, contemplating _No, _he says _Too much hassle_.**

* * *

Haruhi dragged her feet into the classroom and to a random desk, where she flopped down, straightening her emerald green tank-top. "It's too hot for this…" she mumbled to herself as the class filled up. She laid her head on the desk, "I should have worn shorts."

"Wake up, people!" a stern voice called out. Haruhi sat up straight and studied the professor. He was tall and slim with jet black hair. Despite his sophisticated appearance, something in his black eyes said 'devious.' He scanned the classroom, 'Alright, take out your psychology books and turn to—"

"Uh…Senpai?"

Everyone turned to stare at a pretty blond with her hand raised. The professor cocked an eyebrow and she stood, bowing respectfully, "My apologies, Senpai, but is this not physiology?"

Something flashed in his eyes and he placed the index and middle fingers of one hand on the bridge of his nose, as if he were adjusting invisible glasses, "Well then," he started, "perhaps if you had paid attention and actually read what you were signing up for, you wouldn't be in this awkward and embarrassing predicament, now would you? Or are you just illiterate?"

The poor girl looked like she was about to cry when a light bulb went off in Haruhi's mind. She stood so abruptly her chair fell over with a crash. "Kyouya Senpai?!" she gasped.

"Hn?" he turned to look at her, his eyes lighting up with recognition, "Ah, Haruhi. I thought you should be in here. I did not recognize you with longer hair. What has it been? A year and a half?"

"Something like that," she muttered through gritted teeth, ignoring the girl tugging on her arm and asking how she knew that 'sexy professor'. Haruhi glared at the girl and slapped her hand away before turning back to Kyouya. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm teaching, of course,' he smiled, She didn't soften her glare, though.

"How?!" she demanded, "You're only _twenty_!"

"Sit down, Haruhi," Kyouya said, this time angrily, "We can discuss this later, if you are truly interested, but for now, class must begin."

"No!" Haruhi snapped. The girls in the class gasped, wondering how she could go against the word of such a 'handsome and superior man'. She ignored them and pointed an accusing finger at Kyouya, "You dropped off the face of the earth more than a year ago, didn't contact me or any of the other host members, and expect me to just do whatever you say, just because you're a _professor_?"

"Yes," Kyouya closed his eyes and pushed up the imaginary glasses again.

"We're supposed to be friends, Kyouya Senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed, "That's not how it works!"

"Right now, Haruhi, that _is_ how it works," he hissed, "We will discuss this after class."

Haruhi glared angrily at him but sat down none the less, too distracted to pay attention to what the 'professor' had to say.

* * *

Kyouya glanced up from his laptop at Haruhi, who was staring out the window with a 'bored to death' expression as the other university students left. He stood, when the last of the gawking girls forced their way out, to close the door.

Haruhi snapped out of her reverie when the door clicked shut. She turned to watch Kyouya walk over and lean against his desk, facing her. She opened her mouth to scold him again, but he held up his hand for silence.

"Save it, Haruhi," he said in a soft, yet angry, voice, "What you said in class was pointless and humiliating for the both of us, so if you would please apologize, we can move on."

Haruhi gaped at him, "Ex_cuse_ me?!" she snapped, "I had every right to say those things! You abandoned us without a second thought and left us in the dust! As…as if we were, was a bunch of rungs to get you higher on the ladder of life!"

Kyouya took a few steps forward to where he was right in front of her. Gripping both sides of her desk, he leaned towards her, "That was out of line, and you know it. You have no idea about what happened to me after Ouran, so drop it. And you now have two apologies to make."

"Oh really?" Haruhi leaned forward, "I'll think about apologizing only _after_ you apologize for leaving me and the others so abruptly! For not sending anything or probably even _thinking_ of us!"

"You are so naïve, Haruhi!" Kyouya moved so close their noses almost touched, "I couldn't send any messages! And I thought of you, and the others, every day!"

"Yeah. Sure." Haruhi slumped back in her seat and glanced away, "Whatever you say, Senpai, but…I have to go; I don't want to be late for my next class."

Kyouya pushed away from the desk, turning his back to her as he rubbed his temples, "Don't lie, Haru-chan. I know this was your last class of the day."

Haruhi stood, grabbing her bag, "How _dare_ you call me that, Senpai, after ignoring me for almost two years." And with that, she turned to leave. As she reached for the door-knob, Kyouya grabbed her wrist. She turned to scold him, but stopped with she saw his eyes. Pain.

"Haruhi…" he whispered and hung his head, "I'm sorry…I just…couldn't stay in contact. My dream is to teach and I couldn't let my father find out. He'd hate it. So…I had to disappear for a while."

Haruhi dropped her bag to the floor and turned to face him, "Kyouya Senpai, you should have told us."

"I couldn't, don't you see?" he looked back up at her, "Endangering you, and the others, was too great of a risk. I was going to contact everyone once I got settled…"

"Well…" Haruhi looked away, unsure of what to say. He was still holding onto her wrist, and it stirred something deep inside her, making her a bit uncomfortable.

"And I _did_ think of everyone," Kyouya dropped her hand and turned his back to her. She gazed at him. "Damn it, Haruhi," he whispered almost inaudibly, "I can't _stop_ thinking about you…"

Haruhi ran her fingers through her shoulder-length hair, contemplating her next move. But Kyouya made it for her, "Maybe you should just go now."

Haruhi flinched as if he had slapped her. She started to leave, but stopped and went to him, touching his arm lightly, "No. Kyouya Senpai, I'm not going to abandon you."

He looked over his shoulder at her with tears sparkling in his dark eyes, shocking Haruhi. I didn't know Kyouya a Senpai could be this emotional, she thought.

"But," he turned to face her, "I abandoned you."

Haruhi shrugged, "You had a good reason. I don't." she smiled, "Besides, why would I leave just when I've found you again?"

It was Kyouya's turn to be shocked as her words sank into him. He nodded and studied her face. And then he surprised both of them by knotting his fingers in her hair and kissing her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry, Haruhi," he whispered when he drew back slightly, so his lips brushed against hers.

"For what?" she breathed, staring up into his eyes. She was too numb from shock to move.

"For forcing you to join the Host Club, for making you work so hard…" he drew back a bit more, "for leaving you. For every horrible thing I've ever done to you."

Haruhi smiled, "But, Kyouya Senpai, if you hadn't made me join the Host Club, none of this would have happened. And we wouldn't be right here. Right now."

Kyouya blinked at her as a slight blush spread across his cheeks. He started to say something, but was cut off when Haruhi gripped his collar and pulled him down, kissing him. He let his hands slide down her smooth, thin neck to her bare shoulders and kissed her back.

Haruhi was unsure of why she had kissed him. She had never thought of him romantically before. But in that moment, all she wanted was him. His lips against her, his body pressed to hers. She let him walk, pushing her back until she was pressed against the wall.

"Kyouya…" she murmured when he gently nibbled her lower lip. Taking advantage of the situation, Kyouya slipped his tongue into her mouth, running it along the edge of her teeth. Haruhi responded, coaxing him to deepen the kiss with her own quick strokes of her tongue while she drew little designs on the back of his neck with her finger tips.

Kyouya complied and kissed the petite girl roughly. He slipped his cool fingers under her shirt, earnging a gasp from her. Painfully slow, he brushed his hands up her sides to her breasts, where he rubbed the beginning swell of her bosom. "Kyo…" Haruhi moaned, obviously begging for him to stop torturing her. He smiled and moved his mouth to her ear, where he licked and bit her lobe playfully. She moaned again, this time a bit more aggressively, "Kyouya, stop…with the…teasing."

Kyouya laughed and bit down on the soft skin beneath her ear while he moved his hands up to cup each of her breasts. He noted with a satisfied smile that they fit perfectly in his palms but were small enough that she didn't have to wear a bra.

Suddenly, loud voices erupted outside the door. Haruhi jerked back and stared up at Kyouya, "You have a class?"

Kyouya dropped his hands, cursing loudly, "No." he stalked over to his desk, snatching up a small set of keys, "It's just people walking by."

"Ahso…" Haruhi said, slightly out of breath. She watched the handsome man walk over to the door.

"Still…" he trailed off as he locked the door, thinking it was pointless. We'll never get that close again, the thought sadly as he dropped the keys in his pocket. When he turned around, he found Haruhi sitting on his desk, watching him with dark, mysterious eyes. He approached her cautiously, "Haruhi…?"

She smiled and grabbed his nice, navy blue dress shirt when he got near enough. Pulling him to her, she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Now, where were we?"

Kyouya leaned back and stared at her, "Haruhi, this is so unlike you."

"I'm tired of giving up my own wants for others," she sighed, resting her forehead on his chest. Kyouya smiled and put his arms around her. She sighed again, "For once in my life, I think it'd be nice, just to loose control. Just once." (1)

"Just once?" Kyouya chuckled and raised an eyebrow. Haruhi sat up with a grin.

"We'll see. Maybe twice," she frowned in concentration, "Or seven times. Or more. It depends. I like it all so far."

"More than once with …me?" Kyouya actually held his breath in anticipation. Haruhi leaned up and kissed him passionately before whispering in his ear,

"Who else?"

* * *

(1) Thank you Amy Lee! (Evanescence, for those who don't know.) That song rocks. XD

**A/N: RAWR-RAWR-RAWR! What you think? Okay, apparently I was wrong. Loveless _did_ suggest this, but she got the idea from Demi-kun. She is the **_REAL_** genius behind this idea! I didn't know it when I wrote it, and I'm sorry Demi!! FORGIVE US!**

**Genie wrote it in less than 24 hours, woot! Lera edited and approved, and was inspired for more ideas! **Genie:** I worship Lera and her incredible mind. -drools- Oh. And on we will be posting poetry and some original stories soon. Just search Enigma Ladies. Yeah. R&R please!!**

**Loveless: a oneshot… (Sigh) how disappointing…-hits you with a pie- XP heehee…. Loveless: __****yes…worship her…-****mumble**_**- **_**even though she got the idea from ME…-gets shot- HAHA…**


End file.
